


The Protectors

by SalPiazza



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalPiazza/pseuds/SalPiazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Apache city a man runs loose killing people all around and its up to one team to stop him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

Characters  
Thomas karver aka the freedom fighter  
Walter O'Neil aka pyromancer   
Mila graves aka the mind   
James Yuri  
Jax Hilton aka the caretaker  
Screech aka tai Wayne   
Crunch aka Brock Brennen   
Flare aka Charlotte fox  
Michael karver   
Rita karver   
Seargent Jake Penn  
Scene1  
(12 years ago)  
Thomas-12 years ago my parents were invited to a Christmas yacht party. That was were where they were murdered  
Michael-rita this is a fine party I'm surprised we were even invited we aren't even rich   
Rita-we are good friends with the O'Neils and this is their party  
Richard-michael rita why are you out here and not where the party is rita-we needed some air. Oh and thanks for letting thomas sleep over  
Richard-no problem. I almost forgot Jaime is looking for you rita she's over by the bar   
(Rita leaves)  
Michael-thanks again for inviting us   
Richard-your family is close to ours how could we not invite you besides....  
Jax-on the floor bitchs   
(Screams)  
Jax-screech show them a real scream  
Screech -haha my pleasure  
(Screeches)  
Michael-my ears   
Jax-you should be worrying about your life mister   
(Jax slits Michaels throat)  
Richard-no! Michael  
Jax-youre next Mr.O'Neil   
(Richard tries to fight back but max put his knife in his throat  
Jax-crunch flare gather everyone on this ship and kill them then throw them overboard   
Jaime- Richard!!!!!!  
Jax-stupid bitch  
(Jax throws his knife at Jaime and it kills her)  
Rita-please i have a son  
Jax-i simply don't care   
(Jax slits Rita's throat)  
Jax-throw these four off the boat and into the ocean  
Screech-yes caretaker  
Jax-you are caretakers now  
Scene2  
(Present day)  
Thomas-we are the heroes this city deserves  
Pyromancer-tell us where the caretakers are   
Caretaker- never you pricks   
The mind-its okay I know where they are now. drop him  
(Pyromancer drops the goon)  
Penn-stand down you vigilantes  
Freedom fighter-yuri now  
(They drop a smoke pellet and a helicopter picks them up)  
Penn-damn... I almost had them   
Cole-sir did you get them   
Penn-what does it look like Cole .. Son of a bitch  
Cole-did they say anything   
Penn-yes they said yuri... Get my daughter in this case tell her to look up the name   
Cole-sir with all due respect she's your daughter you ask her   
Penn-youre dating her besides she won't listen to me   
Cole-fine I'll get to it   
Penn-also pick up some flowers for her   
Scene3  
(Cole leaves the flourist)  
Jax-are you cole Brennen   
Cole-yea why  
(Whistles)  
Cole-huh  
(Jaxs men knock cole out )  
(Later)  
Jax-so you're close to seargent Penn  
Cole-yes I'm dating his daughter what's this about   
Jax-revenge   
Cole-wait you're jax Hilton you should be dead the sarg shot and killed you   
Jax-that was a person who had surgery to look like me. He sacrificed himself for the caretakers  
Cole-what do you want from me   
Jax-i want you to send a message to Mr.penn  
Cole-tell me and ill relay the message to him   
Jax-its not what need to be heard its what need to be seen that gets the message across  
Cole-please don't kill me   
Jax-you know my parents begged for me not to kill them but I slit their throats just like I did to the people on that cruise 12 years ago and just like I'm gonna do to you.   
(The heroes break in)  
Screech-crunch flare get jax out of here  
Crunch-you got it screech   
(They escape)  
Screech -this is our third encounter freedom fighter   
Freedom fighter -and this time it ends  
(Screech screams)  
Freedom fighter - I have headphones that block your Screech's   
Mind-f we got the hostage  
Pyromancer-come on f there's always a next time   
(Freedom fighter throws a smoke pellet)  
Scene4  
Cole-thanks... You know for vigilantes you are heroes  
Freedom fighter-mind.. Wipe his memory approximately 15 minutes   
Mind-im on it   
(Mind wipes his memory   
Cole-where am I .... You're the vigilantes   
(They escape)  
Cole-son of a bitch   
(Later)  
Mila-thomas take your mask off   
(Mila takes thomas' mask off)  
Thomas-thanks  
(Thomas kisses mila)  
James-break it up love birds weve got work to do   
To be continued   
Rate and comment your review


	2. The Caretakers Reign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the protectors

Characters   
Thomas aka freedom fighter  
Walter aka pyromancer  
Mila aka the mind  
James Yuri  
Jax   
Screech  
Crunch  
Flare  
Jake Penn  
Cole Brennen  
Dawn Penn   
Comishiner Stevenson  
Det. Ming Chang  
Det. George black   
Mason myers  
Scene1  
(Door opens)  
Penn- commisioner don't take off the case. After jax killed my wife and son I swore to take the caretakers down  
Stevenson -you killed jax though   
Penn-hes still alive it was just a double  
Black-sir we've got a lead on the vigilantes   
(Chang shoots black in the head)  
Penn-comishiner get down   
(Gunshots)  
Penn-stand down chang  
Chang-for the caretakers  
(Penn shoots chang)  
Penn-why did you do this?  
Chang-the caretakers are back  
(Chang dies)  
(Penn contacts the ER)  
Penn-this is seargent jake penn from the apache city police department I need an ambulance asap we got 2 dead and the commissioner is injured severely. I'll try to stop the bleeding  
Scene2  
Thomas-heres your coffee mila  
Mila-thanks  
Thomas-so where do we go from here   
James-there was just a shooting at the acpd   
Walter-Now that's just stupid  
James-it was a caretakers assault they are coming back into full power over the city  
Thomas-we know they're coming back   
James-it doesn't seem they are coming in full strength though  
Thomas-they want you to think that then they'll wipe you out. They will take out the crosses the aces the blackhawks etc...  
Walter-how do you assume?  
James- they took out all the gangs in their first rule just before the cruise massacre. Jax is a psycho he sang the lullaby his mother sang to them just before he slit her throat too  
Scene3  
Jax-we are closer to rule. We will save this city from the heroes that are destroying its beautiful potential   
Crunch-what kind of potential boss  
Jax-the destructive kind crunch. Chang succeeded he was the pawn . the comishiner is in critical condition   
Screech-jax seargent jake penn Is acting commissioner until stevenson recovers  
Jax-thats if he recovers. Send mason myers to finish the job   
Flare-are you sure that's a wise idea   
Jax-mason knows what he's doing. Oh yea kill Penn's daughter crunch  
Crunch -yes sir  
Scene4  
Dawn-dad I found something on that Yuri guy you wanted me to find. I found no one with the first name but I did find out that its someones last name  
Penn-whats his first name then?  
Dawn - james... James Yuri  
Penn-i know that name   
Dawn-i gotta get going talk to you later I love you   
(Dawn hangs up the phone )  
Crunch-dawn penn  
Dawn-yea that's me but why are you in my apartment   
Crunch-I'm sorry   
Dawn-wha...why  
(Gunshot)  
(Crunch leaves)  
(Later)  
Cole-knock knock babe  
(Cole opens the door)  
Cole- what the hell.... Dawn no!! Baby baby speak to me. I can't lose you......... I will find the people who did this to you I will do what the police cannot. I will become one of the people we've always been hunting I will become a vigilante I will become revenge   
(Cole picks up a cell phone )  
Acpd officer-hello this is the acpd   
Cole-yes hi there has been a murder in apartment complex 25 on Broadway road 3rd floor room 305 her name is dawn penn  
Acpd officer- what is your name sir  
Cole- cole brennen  
(Cole hangs up the phone)  
Cole-goodbye my love   
(Cole escapes through the window)  
(Sirens)  
(The door breaks down)  
Penn-no not you too  
(Penn starts to cry)  
Williams - sir you're gonna want to know that cole Brennen made the call  
Penn- find him and bring him in you got me frank   
Williams-yes sir  
Scene5  
Mason-commissioner stevenson this is a package for you  
Stevenson-thank you Mr.myers  
(Mason leaves the room)  
(Mason contacts screech)  
Mason-blow it   
(Boom)  
To be continued


	3. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the protectors

Characters  
Thomas aka the freedom fighter  
Walter aka pyromancer  
Mila aka the mind  
James Yuri  
Jax  
Cole aka revenge  
Commissioner jake penn  
Screech  
Crunch  
Flare  
Detective frank williams  
Casper drake  
Mason myers  
Scene1  
(2 months later)  
Cole-ive been training for 2 months just so I could get my revenge. I am the hunter of the caretakers. I am revenge  
(Cole picks up his mask and stares at it)  
Cole-i will avenge you dawn  
(Cole puts on the mask)  
(Cole goes to a night club called midnight)  
Revenge-where is your boss?  
Bouncer - in his office upstairs just don't kill me  
Revenge- as far as I know you're not involved with the caretakers. But if I find out that you killed my girlfriend I will kill you now go... And find a new job cause this place is closing  
(The bouncer runs away)  
(Inside)  
Casper-jax the money is in. Midnight is the most successful nightclub in apache city in years  
Jax-good to here that. Send the money to my account. I've gotta go there's a meeting with the aces I must attend  
(Casper hangs up the call)  
(Revenge breaks in)  
Casper-who are you?  
Revenge-my name is revenge.. Now you answer my question fatass. Where is jax?  
Casper-only his lieutenants know where he is?  
Revenge-then where are they?  
Casper-i don't know!! I don't know!!!!!  
Revenge-dont lie to me  
Casper-im not  
Revenge-fine I'll find another way  
Casper-dont mess with jax he'll kill you  
Revenge-ill kill him first  
(Freedom fighter enters)  
Casper-kill him vigilante  
Freedom fighter- stand down  
Revenge-never  
(Revenge stabs casper with his claws)  
Revenge-im sorry  
(Revenge dives out of the window)  
Freedom fighter-shit james call the cops and tell them that there's a body at the midnight club we've got another problem  
Scene2  
Thomas-this man is dangerous  
Walter-who is he  
James-my guess is that he is the police officer who killed the commissioners daughter two months back  
Mila-cole Brennen he was the kid we saved just before jax was about to kill him  
Thomas -there's something more to this  
Mila-you think jax set cole up and killed Penn's daughter  
Thomas-sounds like jax  
Walter-somethings on your moniter james  
James-its cole he's at the apache city hospital looks like he's going to interrogate mason myers who is still suffering from major burns still. Better get suited up  
Thomas-you heard him come on  
Scene3  
Mason -why are you here  
Revenge-youre working with jax Hilton  
Mason -you're crazy  
Revenge-no just vengeful now where's jax you prick  
Mason-he switch's from place to place  
Revenge-fine give me one of the places and I'll work my way up  
Mason- under the abandoned museum  
Revenge-if its not there and you were lying to me I'll come back and kill you  
Freedom fighter-cole stop this  
Revenge-i can't dawn needs to be avenged  
Freedom-you can't do this alone. We can help you  
Revenge-i will kill him  
(Revenge jumps out of the window)  
Pyromancer-well shit  
Freedom fighter - come on lets go  
Scene4  
(Cole opens his door)  
Cole-ill kill you jax  
(Cole punches the mirror)  
Jax-oh really Mr.Brennen  
To be continued


	4. Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Continuation

Characters  
Thomas aka freedom fighter  
Walter aka pyromancer  
Mila aka the mind  
Cole aka revenge   
Jax  
James  
Commissioner Penn  
Frank Williams  
Screech  
Flare  
Crunch  
Scene1  
Jax- oh really Mr. Brennen  
Cole-what are you doing here  
Jax-i just wanted to have a chat... Flare burn him  
(Cole grabs his claw)  
Cole-get back  
Flare-foolish boy you don't scare me   
Crunch-sir let me   
Jax-no this ones flares   
(Crunch attacks flare)  
Crunch-run kid   
(Cole grabs his gear and runs)  
Jax-screech get him   
Screech-yes sir   
(Screech leaves)  
Flare-you traitor   
Jax-kill the fucker   
Flare-my pleasure   
Crunch-you forget who I am?  
(Crunch punches through the floor)  
Flare-shall I get him   
Jax-no he'll just come back when he's bored of being the good guy   
Flare-yes sir   
(Meanwhile)  
Screech- come on out boy   
Revenge-he is gone there is just revenge   
Screech-too bad I was gonna have some fun and kill him now I guess you'll be the victim   
(Mind uses her powers to push screech)  
Screech- this isn't the end  
(Screech runs away)  
Freedom fighter- are you ok cole?  
Revenge-just fine   
Crunch-dont get mad   
Pyromacer-youre crunch  
Crunch-im also his father  
Revenge-my father was murdered by jax  
Crunch-he adopted you   
(Sirens)  
Penn-get down   
Freedom fighter-yuri now   
(The ship comes and picks them up)  
Penn-damnit   
Williams-we'll get them   
Scene2  
Penn-they have a five man team now   
Williams-they are growing stronger  
Penn-no shit.... We need to take them out   
Williams-how sir? I mean they disappear when we find them   
(Phone rings)  
Penn-hello  
Freedom fighter-it wasn't cole who killed your daughter  
Penn-who is this  
Freedom fighter- not important   
Penn-ill find you   
Freedom fighter- the caretakers did it and they are under the old museum   
Penn-how do you know?  
(The phone hangs up)  
Penn- get to the old museum send swat teams   
Williams-why?  
Penn-the caretakers  
Scene3  
Hayden-this is the drug  
Kyle-yes this is the improved blood pack drug its gonna be shipped to all the pharmacies in head ache pill containers  
Hayden-you mean kids are gonna be using this drug   
Kyle-yep  
Hayden-i can't do this  
Kyle-too late  
(Kyle forces Hayden to swallow the blood pack drug)  
(Sirens)  
(Door slams open)  
Penn-get down   
(Growls)  
Penn-the hell  
Hayden-you get down officer  
(Hayden jumps to attack Penn)  
(Gunshots)  
Penn-williams shoot him  
Williams-i am sir  
(Hayden jumps on top of Penn)  
(Gunshot)  
Penn-thanks  
Swat officer-the place is under lockdown sir..... We found this really weird drug  
Williams-thats what this guy was on   
Penn-there might be more hideouts shipping the stuff.....find them and destroy the drugs  
To be   
Continued


	5. Blood Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Continuation

Characters  
Thomas aka freedom fighter  
Walter aka pyromancer  
Mila aka the mind  
Cole aka revenge   
Jax  
James  
Commissioner Penn  
Frank Williams  
Screech  
Flare  
Crunch  
Albert aka light   
Tim cross  
Scene1  
Child- mom what's wrong   
Mom-my head just hurts.... Can you get me the headache medicine   
Child-yes mom  
Mom-thanks  
(The kid gives his mom the pills)  
(The mother takes the pills)  
Mom-i feel funny   
(The mom attacks the kid)  
(Screams)  
(Later)  
Penn-shit this is the third victim this week   
Williams-the mom must've ran away right after   
Penn-she mauled him   
Williams-the pill  
(The father walks in)  
Roger-no not you junior  
Penn-im sorry sir  
Roger-wheres my wife   
Penn-she was the one that did this  
Roger-not my Clarice   
Penn-she was on a drug desguised as headache medication  
Roger-find the creator of this drug and bring him to justice   
Penn-we will  
Scene 2  
Tim-are you light   
Light-whos asking   
Tim- tim cross   
Light-i don't know you   
Tim- well you've messed with Drexel inc for the last time   
Light-you sure you want to do this   
Tim-positive   
(Light cuts his arm and makes a blade out of the blood)  
Tim-what the fuck  
(Light slices tim in half)  
Light-i told you not to do it   
(Clarice charges at light)  
Light-the drug   
(Light kills clarice)  
Light - I'm coming for you Drexel  
Scene3  
Drexel- who are you   
Light-the names light  
Drexel-youre the one who been messing with my company.... Let me ask you why?  
Light- you work with the caretakers   
Drexel-they work for me.....I fund their entire organization   
Light-its your time Drexel  
Drexel-oh really   
(Drexel swallows a controlled bloodpack pill)  
Light-what did you just swallow   
Drexel- the controlled bloodpack pill only available for special buyers   
(Drexel changes)  
Drexel- meet my new form   
(Light cuts his arm to make a sword)  
Drexel-you can't win   
(Drexel cuts light)  
Drexel-that burbs  
Light -my blood does that  
(Light charges at drexel and they fall out of the window)  
Drexel-(coughs) well that hurt   
Light-time to die  
Drexel-where'd you get your powers   
Light-your fucking controlled blood pack drug   
(Drexel tosses light)  
Drexel-grah!!!!!  
(Mind uses her telekinesis on drexel)  
Drexel-who are you   
Revenge-the protectors   
(Revenge kills drexel)  
Mind-No! Revenge what did you do   
Revenge - I killed the threat   
Light - thanks for helping   
Mind- do you want to join the protectors  
Light-when do I start?  
Mind-just come with us   
Scene4  
Jax-our funder has died   
Flare-weve still got money   
Jax-but it'll run out soon   
Flare-we will steal money then   
Jax-you and screech will rob the national bank of apache city   
Flare-sounds good boss   
Jax-on second thought..... I'll join you   
(Jax takes a controlled blood pack pill)  
Jax-this city is fucked   
To be   
Continued.


	6. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the protectors

Characters  
Thomas aka freedom fighter  
Walter aka pyromancer  
Mila aka the mind  
Cole aka revenge   
Jax  
James  
Commissioner Penn  
Frank Williams  
Screech  
Flare  
Crunch  
Albert aka light   
Sal aka justice  
Demi aka rush  
Scene1   
(A week later)  
Thomas- mila I was thinking we should go to that new restaurant across the street  
Mila- sure I could take a break  
Thomas-get your best dress on and I'll make reservations   
(Thomas kisses mila)  
(Later)  
(Mila walks down the stairs)  
Thomas- damn you're beautiful   
Mila- thanks   
Walter-were you to lovebirds going to that new restaurant?  
Thomas-yea why?  
Walter - me and this girl named demi are going there too...... Why don't we make it a double date   
Thomas - how does that sound mila  
Mila-it sounds good to me   
(They leave)  
Crunch- Cole I wanted to talk to you   
Cole- what is it?  
Crunch- I wanted to apologize for leaving you alone at that orphanage jax threatened that he was gonna kill you he controlled me   
Cole- I appreciate the apology but no one is controlled its more like a choice   
Scene2  
Demi- how long have you two been dating?  
Mila-7 years   
Demi-thats a long time  
Thomas- yea we know..... We were in highschool I was 18 she was 17... I went in the navy seals for 4 years after highschool  
Sal- may I take your orders   
Thomas- I'll take the Alfredo sauce with the shrimp and penne pasta   
Caretaker-get down now   
(Sal throws a knife at the caretaker and kills him)  
Sal-call the police now  
(Later)  
Penn- you did a good thing today sir   
Sal-thanks   
Demi-you protected us all mister   
Walter-ill drive you home   
Demi-ok it was a pleasure meeting you two   
Mila-pleasure meeting you too demi  
(Sal's watch goes off)  
Sal-shit I gotta go  
Mila-thomas I sense a problem   
Thomas-lets go home  
Scene3  
James-weve got a problem  
Thomas-whats the problem  
James-its the caretakers.... Get suited up they've got friends too   
(In the town)  
Rush- they sure do have a lot of people in this   
(Rush starts to run and punch while justice uses his bow)  
Justice-great the real heroes are here   
Light- get the caretakers   
Pyromancer-I'm gonna use my flamethrower so stay low   
(He uses his flamethrower)  
Rush- wait walter is that you ?  
Pyromancer-demi?  
Justice-stop talking cause we've got more guys  
(They takeout the caretakers)  
Walter- demi what are you doing here?  
Demi- I'm a hero named rush.... I have superspeed. This is my cousin Sal  
Walter-you mean the guy from the restaurant   
Sal-yes Walt I'm that guy   
Light-well this is awkward   
Walter- we can fight the caretakers together   
Sal-sure I'll help   
Scene4  
Jax-hello Mr.Penn   
Penn-let me go  
Jax-stop hunting the caretakers  
Penn-rot in hell scumbag   
(Penn spits on Jax)  
Jax- were gonna have some fun  
To be continued


	7. Protected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of the season

Characters  
Thomas aka freedom fighter  
Walter aka pyromancer  
Mila aka the mind  
Cole aka revenge   
Jax  
James  
Commissioner Penn  
Frank Williams  
Screech  
Flare  
Crunch  
Albert aka light   
Sal aka justice  
Demi aka rush  
Scene 1  
Thomas- mila I think its time  
Mila-what do you mean?  
Thomas-will you marry me?  
Mila-(cries) yes   
(They hug and kiss)  
Cole-wheres my dad   
James-let me check his tracker..... He's out of the city by the abandon sawmill  
Cole-hes attacking jax..... Shit get everyone suited up   
James-are you sure thats such a wise choice?  
Cole-yes we can finally take this motherfucker down   
Albert-ill get everyone suited up   
(Later)  
James-take these new devices I made   
Freedom fighter- what are they?  
James-if you ever for some reason swallow the blood pack drug this will go off and inject you with a serum that will desolve it before it kicks in   
Freedom fighter- good job James   
James- thanks   
Scene2  
Jax-penn call off your fucking men   
Penn-kind of hard to do when I'm tied to a fucking chair   
(Jax starts to choke penn)  
Crunch-let...him...go  
Jax-looky here we've got crunch back  
Screech-i got him   
Jax-no I want to test my power on another controlled blood pack member   
Crunch-you want a fight well you've got one  
(They start fist fighting)   
Flare-jax is good   
(Penn tries to untie himself)  
Screech- I dont think so officer  
(Screech goes to attack penn but revenge and the others come in)  
Jax-now I'll kill you in front of your son  
(Jax punches right through crunch)  
Revenge-No!  
Jax-take them out........show no mercy  
(Jax leaves)  
Freedom fighter- oh hell no  
(Freedom fighter follows jax)  
Light-time for payback  
(Revenge mauls half of the caretakers with his claws)  
Justice-rush mind get penn out of here now   
Rush - you got it   
(They get penn out of the sawmill)  
Scene3  
(Jax turns on the elevator belt and the saw)  
Jax-step up freedom fighter or are you scared   
(Freedom fighter steps up)  
Freedom fighter-just stop   
Jax-never  
Mind-thomas  
(Mind turns off the elevator belt  
Jax-youre no fun  
(Freedom fighter attacks has with his escrima sticks)  
Jax- you're weak  
Freedom fighter- no I'm just not a junkie like you   
(Freedom fighter jumps and kicks jax into the saw)  
Mind-thank god you're safe  
Scene4  
Screech-die already  
(Justice shoots an arrow into Screech's head)  
Flare-please don't kill me   
Revenge-tie her up with something fireproof  
(Later at the base)  
Walter-heres to taking out the caretakers  
Cole-we were too late  
Demi-sorry you lost your father   
Cole-he shouldn't of gone in alone   
Thomas-ive got something to say... Yes we beat the caretakers but let's not celebrate just yet cause there are way more crazy people out there   
Season finale


End file.
